Cuatro pasos para llegar a la locura
by Yui Tori
Summary: 3º paso: Decesperación.   Era insoportable pasar con el dueño de tu corazón y que no te viera, de quiciera como un amigo... "duele"... un error fatal, descuido destructor, os has arrancado las almas jovenes de sus cuerpos llenos de vida.
1. Inicio

**Tori:... hola estamos de regreso con un fic un tanto inusual en nosotros...**

**Sachiko: pero teniamos que hacerlo! **

**Neko:... si... ¬¬ despues de que Level-5 destrozara la serie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Música del fic: Boku no Shiranai Kimi<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro pasos para llegar a la locura…<strong>

**Inicio  
><strong>

Todo comenzó con un deseo, luego se volvió una necesidad; que ciego se es cuando se está enamorado… cuando es acorralado por la necesidad de recibir calor; de alguien a quien amar, abrazar, mimar entre otras cosas que terminan con "ar" pero la vida, si es asi que se le puede llamar es una tómbola que da vueltas, un día estas en la cima y al otro estas al final.

De pequeños los llenaron de sueños e ilusiones que hacían sonrojar esas suaves y tiernas caras de ángeles…_ MENTIRA TODO ERA MENTIRA_ con el paso del tiempo sus caminos se fueron separando, poco a poco… hasta que por estudio y metas personales no se podían encontrar ni aunque vivieran en la misma ciudad.

*Era un lugar oscuro y sombrío _Jugaron con nosotros_-hablo el castaño mientras una luz lo iluminaba solamente a él, _no_ _se los perdonaremos_-dijo uno de los pelilargos mientras otra luz lo iluminaba al igual que al primero solamente a él _esta vez será diferente_-hablo el de rastras, al igual que a los primeros apareció la luz Se encontraban los 3 tomados de las manos formando un cuadrado casi completo ya que un lado no estaba iluminado, todos miraban hacia el exterior del semi-cuadro _no volverás a ver la luz del día_-dijo el ultimo mientras que una luz lo iluminaba con una risa símica mientras se soltaba del los demás. *

Que mas podían decir o esperar, con el paso del tiempo, aquellos que los habían hecho soñar, habían roto sus esperanzas y después de 10 años de ausencia, ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto…

_Las aremos desaparecer…. Y ustedes los cuales nos destrozaron… lamentaran haber jugado con nosotros…_

_IREMOS TRAS USTEDES!_

*El resto siguiendo al pelilargo se soltaron y luego de unos segundos estando parados en el mismo lugar el castaño dio el primer paso saliendo de su luz y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad…. Unos cinco segundos después empezó a caminar el de rastras…. Luego un pelilargo a medida que estos se marchaban sus luces se apagaban…. Dejando solo al otro pelilargo…. El cual no se movió pero su luz se apago dejando en la oscuridad *

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: ese es el fin!<strong>

**Sachiko: q corto verdad?**

**Neko:... este fic tendra cuatro capitulos...**

**Tori:... ahhhh 5 con este "Inicio"**

**Sachiko: asi que no sera tan largo, ni tan corto como los demas... **

**Neko: hasta la otra!  
><strong>


	2. Tristeza

**Tori:... hola!**

**Neko:... esta bamos sin motivacion  
><strong>

**Sachiko: y de paso el hermano de Tori lo estaba molestando asi que... TUBE QUE NOQUEARLO!**

**Tori:.. =.=U y casi lo mandas al hospital al pobre  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>TsunamixTachimukai (Sayonara Touko)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Primer paso:Tristeza<br>**

Ya estaba cansado de que siempre fuera igual, de pequeño fue llenado de ideas falsas ya que el mayor no sabia medir el hablar; exagerando mas la situación; el castaño fue victima _Cai en sus juegos_ pero como distinguir? el, lo trataban tan bien, le prestaba atencion, se preocupaba por el; en fin, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero como es que no se pudo dar cuenta que esos ojos azabache miraban en otra direccion.

El tiempo pasa, pero sus sentimientos hacia el, no cambiaron en lo mas minimo, al contrario, crecieron mas al igual; desesperado por verlo nuevamente salio en su busqueda, sin saber que su trebesia traeria penas y desgracias a su pobre corazon.

Camino por un tiempo, hasta llegar a aquel hogar que tanto añoraba habitar, cruzo el jardin, trago seco y se dispuso a tocar la puerta; lo que no se espero fue que dentro de ese hogar probiniera una voz femenina.

-ya voy-se encamino a la puerta y la abrio-Tachimuaki-se sorprendio-hola!-hablo Touko.

-hola-dijo consternado.

-vamos, pasa; pasa-lo invito a pasar.

-gracias-entro.

-...-despues de dejarlo pasar cerro la puerta.

Touko guio a Tachimukai hasta la sala, se veia muy reconfortante, apacible y familiar; se sento sobre un sofa para una persona y luego Touko se marcho para traer bebidas; mientras ella se fue Tachimukai recorrio con la vista las paredes de la habitacion, deteniendo su vista en un cuadro en especifico, en el cual salian Tsunami y Touko abrazados, se veian tan felices, cosa que lastimo mucho al castaño.

-... y como has estado?-aparecio Touko con dos bebidas en la mano.

-... pues... bien, de aqui para ya, ganandome la vida-contesto.

-que bueno...-dijo sonriente.

-...y tu...digo... veo que ahora Tsunami y tu viven juntos-dijo aparentando estar feliz.

- si! es fantastico-dijo la chica alegre por la aceptacion del otro.

-...-se quedo callado.

-...dime Tachumukai, tu con quien estas?-prengunto

-yo?-se sorprendio-pues... vivo solo-contesto.

-... ahhhh bueno...-contesto.

Pasaron 30 minutos de una extraña conversacion y Tsunami no se "digno" nisiquiera a saludar; ya que su acompañante le habia llamado para saludar al vicitante y este se reuso diciendo de que estaba en algo de suma importancia; Tachimukai a fin de cuentas termino iendose debido a que ya se le hacia tarde, asi que se despidio de Touko y se marcho.

Su corazon estaba destrozado; ahora comprendia lo que se sentia el ser engañado. Paso el tiempo su corazon destrozado, ya no tenia las mismas ideas que antes... queria venganza, por jugar con su corazon, habia empeñado su alma contal que su amado le correspondiera, pero no paso; y ahora esta dispuesto a cobrar...

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa mañana <strong>(que tiene de hermosa!) <strong>los pajaros cantaban, las flores alegraban a las personas que se detenian a contemplarlas **(como que esto esta un poco raro no? xD) **en fin, Tsunami habia salido a su trabajo, mientras que Touko se habia quedado en la casa; estaba lavando la bajilla cuando escucho que una ventana de la segunda planta se quebraba. Asustada subio las escaleras sin esperar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Mientras ella revisava un extraño entro por la puerta principal sin hacer el menor ruido pocible, se dirigio a la cocina y tomando algo de esta salio de la cocina y subio las escaleras, estando arriba se hacerco a la habitacion en donde Touko estaba.

Miro extrañada la ventana rota, mientras con cuidado caminaba hacia donde la piedra habia caido; se agacho para recogerla cuando sintio que alguien estaba detras de ella; guiro lentamente la cabeza para ver quien era y en ese instante recibio una puñalada en su hombro derecho.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito asustada mientras caia al suelo sobre los vidrios encagandose barios en el cuerpo.

-...-su vista estaba nublada y tenia una exprecion psicopata.

-Tachimuaki!-grito sorprendida y adolorida mientras la sangre comenzaba a correr.

-...-la miro asqueado para luego pateala en el abdomen mandandola a bolar y ternimar estrellada contra la pared y encajandose mas los vidrios.

-por que?-pregunto entre llanto.

-...-la miro-... por que?...-se hacerco mientras lamia el cuchillo ensangrentado-por el placer de verte revanada antes mis ojos-sonrio para luego con suma rapides pasar el cuchillo por el cuello de la pelirosa y asi acabar con ella.

Luego de acabar su vida, con el mismo cuchillo empezo a cortarla en pedazos; repartiendola en 6 miembros en total: cabeza, los dos brazos, el tronco y las dos piernas; tomandolas y regandolas por toda la casa.

Callo la noche y Tsunami muy cansado llego a la casa, abrio la puerta, notando que todo estaba muy callado y con las luces apagadas; camino a la cocina y se asusto con lo que vio, habrio la nevera y dentro de esta estaba la cabeza de Touko. Asustado, traumado **(y todas las cosas malas q terminen en ADO)** subio las escaleras sorprendiendose por lo que encontraba hasta llegar a su habitacion, estaba nada mas y nada menos que el cuerpo de Tachimukai habia colgado una soga en el techo y se habia ahorcado y sobre la cama habia dejado una carta escrita con sangre.

-...-Tsumani atonito se hacerco y tomando la carta la abrio y la leyo. _"Se que no pude ser un gran partido para ti, lamento lo que hice; espero que algun dia me perdones" _-Tachimukai-empezo a llorar mientras arrugaba la carta y despues de tirarla al suelo, bajo con cuidado el cuerpo del castaño y lo coloco sobre la cama.

-...perdoname-lloraba amargamente mientras lo besaba deseperado-... Tachimukai-miro que sobre la mesita de noche se encontraba un cuchillo ensangretado, lo tomo y luego de acostarce junto al castaño, abrazarlo; empuño el cuchillo y se lo llevo dirento al pecho y luego de sacarcelo acerco sus lavios por ultima vez al castaño y los unio en un _beso eterno._

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: ese es el fin!<strong>

**Neko: hasta la otra**

**Sachiko: NO TENGAN FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Tori: ¬¬ felices fiestas!  
><strong>


	3. Depresión

**Neko: breves aclaraciones...**

**Tori: ahhh le 2º capitulo fue narrado, contado, dialogado lo que se****a; por parte del narrador 1**

**Sachiko: AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrador 2<strong>  
><em>

_FudouxKidou (y... ¬¬ Fuburra)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo paso: Depresion<strong>

Caminaba por el inmenso pasillo con un obento en las manos, el cual estaba vacío. Avanzaba, en busca de ese "algo" que le faltaba, pero que sabía encontraría. Se detuvo frente a una habitación la cual tenía las luces encendidas; miro por la pequeña ventanilla de que permitía ver su interior; sorprendido por lo que vio _No puede ser _pensó mientras su mente se debatía en interrumpir o salir corriendo; optando la segunda opción pero lo que no se esperaba fue que le obento se le callera de las manos e hiciera un fuerte sonido al chocar contra el piso.

-Que fue eso?-se asomo a la puerta y la abrió, miro a los lados; no vio a nadie pero luego bajo su mirada al suelo por casualidad y noto el obento enfrente de el-…Kidou-se inclino para recogerlo.

-que fue eso Fudou-san?-apareció detrás de él la enfermera.

-…-no le toma importancia a lo que dice-_todo esto es tu culpa_-sale corriendo en busca del de rastras.

Mientras tanto Kidou corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían _me a engañado todo este tiempo_ se había quitado los gogles y corría con estos en la mano mientras trataba de secar las interminables lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Y en cuestión de unos minutos llego a su casa, entro, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Paso una media hora y Kidou se había quedado dormido; cuando de repente suena una melodía muy familiar.

-ahhh-se despierta en busca de aquella melodía. Después de encontrarla mira dolido su celular el nombre del emisor de la llamada, la cual ignoro lanzando el celular, este termino cayendo en la cesta de la ropa sucia.

**_-Eso no está bien Kidou-san_**-se escucho una voz.

-…que? Quien está ahí?-pregunto mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

**_-vamos… no reconoces un viejo amigo?_**-dijo.

-…Ta-Tachi-mukai?-trago seco esperando que solo fuera su imaginación.

**_-pues si… acertaste Kidou-san… si quieres liberarte de tus cadenas, tu sabes que hacer_**-hablo.

-… mis cadenas? De que hablas-decía confundido y aterrado a la vez-donde estas?-lo buscaba con la mirada a pesar de que estaba oscuro.

**_-busca en tu interior-_**de repente su silueta apareció frente a él.

-…-lo miro un rato, estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacia en su habitación cuando de la nada por la ventana entra una extraña neblina cubriendo por completo la silueta y luego se retiraba como si esta pensara, se había también llevado consigo a Tachimukai-que extraño-dijo para luego parpadear un par de veces

La luz del sol iluminaba la habitación cuando de repente la puerta de esta fue derivada.

-KIDOU!-entro en la habitación ajena en busca del mencionado. Por su parte, este estaba jadeando, por el cansancio.-donde estas-se preguntaba mientras miraba a todas partes, pero al no encontrar nada se acerco a la ventana, saco su cabeza para una mejor vista periférica; notando algo que llamo su atención.

A unas 4 cuadras Kidou corría, estaba cruzando la calle cuando un camión a una velocidad descomunal pasó proyectando el peor de los casos.

-KIDOU!-grito con todas sus fuerzas asustado por la terrorífica escena; mientras que los demás testigos miraban aterrorizados… cuando… El camión despejo la vista, se veía como el de rastras estaba tomando el aliento del tremendo susto que se había llevado, los testigos como Fudou suspiraron aliviados.

-…-Kidou miro hacia donde había escuchado el "grito" y abriendo los ojos lo mas que podía sorprendido por quien lo estaba viendo a distancia, bajo la cabeza y dándole la espalda siguió corriendo.

-…Kidou…-coloco y pie en el marco de la puerta y se lanzo, cayendo sobre sus pies; por algo era el tanto jugar futbol, y salió corriendo, no se rendiría estando tan cerca; quería arreglar las cosas antes de que pasara lo que Tsunami le dijo…

* * *

><p>Era la 01:00 A.M.<p>

Fudou no dejaba de enviarle mesajes a Kidou... ya llebava 1,056.652 mensajes (**cuanto saldo**) cuando por desgracia su saldo expira **(tenia que acabarcele algun rato no?) **al no poder hacer nada, dejo su celular de lado y trato de dormir pero esto fue en vano ya que segundos despues de que habia cerrado sus ojos una almohada fue lanzada directo a su cabeza.

-A LA MIERDA QUIEN LANZO ESO!-grito enojado mientras se paraba-...-miro a todos lados sin rasgo alguno de alguien.

-_**Auch! Fudou... no me trates** asi_-se escucho una voz.

-quien es?-pregunto en una posicion de ataque.

_**-ahhhh Tsunami y quien mas va a hacer? tu tia** **Juana?**_-dijo mientras salia detras de un espejo

-...-suspiro- por que tenias que despertarme asi! y no te metas con mi tia! **(pensaron que era mentira?) **y para mas que haces a esta hora en mi cuarto y como entraste?-dijo con poca paciencia.

_**-vine a advertirte... cosas malas estan por** **parsar**-_dijo serio.

-a que te refieres?-lo miro extrañado.

_**-... la vida es tan corta... personas vienen, personas se van... entiende todo lo que amas esta por**_** terminar**-dijo serio.

_-_la fabrica de cervezas cerrar?-dijo asustado

**_-...ahhhh_ no...**-le salio una tremenda gota detras de su cabeza.

-... ahhhh y esa esposa?-dijo notnado que en la muñeca derecha tria una esposa enganchada

**_-... es que estamos_**_ unidos_-dijo.

-unidos? tu y?-dijo curioso.

**_-Tsunami ya es hora! tengo que i__r con_**_** Kidou-san**-_hablo Tachimukai mientras aparecia detras del mayor.

-ahhhh-los miro-

**_-bueno... Fudou, nos tenosmo que ir... no olvides lo que te__ dije_**-dijo Tsunami mientras era empujado por el castaño impaciente hacia la ventana. Y luego aparecio una neblina que entro por la misma, los cubrio a ambos y luego de que esta se fuese llevandose a ambos con ella.

* * *

><p>Kidou se encontraba frente a su destino el "hospital" si bien todo habia comenzado en ese lugar, debia terminar ahi mismo de una u otra forma; camino por unos minutos hasta que se encontro frente a la puerta en donde habia visto "todo", miro por la vetanilla; lo cual sonrio inusualmente parecia una risa psicopata o terrorista. Kidou no estaba en sus cabales... debido a que seguia mas a su conciencia "venganza" que a su corazon "perdon" asi que tomo la perilla de la puerta y entro.<p>

-Kidou-san?-dijo Fuyuka mientras se guiraban para verlo.

-...-no contesto nada solo se hacercaba a ella.

-Kidou-san?-retrocedio asustada mientras apretaba mas la tablilla que tenia en las manos.

-... eres de lo peor lo sabias?-dijo serio mientras miraba atento que sobre la mesa que esta a su lado habia un entado bisturi gritando su nombre; el cual no espero mucho y tomandolo lo empuño dispuesto a encajarcelo a la pelimorada.

-Kidou-san?-repitio asustada mientras le tiraba la paleta tratando de "deternerlo". El cual fue un completo fracaso ya que al castaño solo le vasto mover un poco la cabeza para esquibar la tablilla.-detengase!-grito.

-detenerme? tu no lo hiciste cuanto mas lo negara; por que habria yo de detenerme ahora?-la ira, odio, celos y reencor habian corrompido su corazon y habian dejado los demas sentimientos para despues. Sin tortura alguna apuñalo a la pelimorada introduciendo el bisturi directo en su pecho como si fuese un juego de javalina; y sin retirar usando su fuerza hizo poco a poco que el bisturi bajara desgarrado, tejidos, musculos y rompiendo uno que otro hueso; y luego en un rapido movimeinto se coloco atras de ella y colocando ambas manos al rededor de su cuello, en un leve movimeinto termino franturandolo y acabando la vida de esta.

-KIDOU!-grito mientras entraba en la habitacionm, para luego asustarce con lo que vio

-...-suelta el cadaver

-... Ki-dou-dijo mientras se acercaba.

-... NO! alejate... -dijo mientras retrocedia, por la matanza que habia hecho habia terminado lleno de sangre por todos lados y como de costrumbre un charco de sangre sobre el piso; y termino desliznadose por este, callendo sentado, pero retrocedio hasta topar contra la pared.

-Kidou... tu... tu...-se acerco.

-no te acerques! oh!-amenazo toando el bisturi ensangrentado y posicionarlo frente a su cuello.

-...-Fudou se detubo en seco, lo que menos queria era que el se suicidara.

-...-Kidou asustado, no sabia lo que habia hecho hasta ahora que sus razonamiento estaba haciendoce presente, pero ya era tarde. Sus manos le temblaban, aun sosteniendo aquella helada pieza de metal.

Los segundos pasaban como una eternidad, en el silencio de la habitación; sin soportarlo mas Kidou con los ojos cristalizados comenzo a derramar lagrimas-te amo-susurro para luego hacerce una herida mortal en el cuello.

-...-Fudou no creia lo que sus ojos estaban viendo-KIDOU!-se lanzo hipoteticamente al de rastras que se encontraba tendido en el suelo sobre su propio charco de sangre, con la respiracion entre-cortada.-KIDOU! KIDOU!-gritaba asustado tratando de que el mencionado mantuviese los ojos abiertos.-llamare un doctor, tu resiste-dijo asustado mientras se paraba.

-...no...-dijo sin fuerzas mientras palidecia de apoco.

-...Kidou...-se arrodillo y luego tomo al mencionado para acomodarlo sobre su cuerpo y poyar su cabeza sobre su pecho-perdoname...-decia llorando.

-...yo-yo...-sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarce-te-te... per-do-no-cerro por completo sus ojos, al igual que su cuerpo estaba completamente frio.

-Kidou?...-decia entre sollozos-KIDOU!-abazo con fuerza el cuerpo, mientras lloraba sobre este. Paso un largo tiempo para que este se separace por un poco del cuerpo, pero solo fue para contemplarlo un rato; tomo el bisturi ensangrentado y colocando a Kidou sobre el piso que paso de ser blanco a rojo, y luego se acosto junto a el; abrazandolo... protectoramente cuando decidio sin remordimiento alguno quitarce la vida _permaneciendo junto a su amado por siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: ese es el fin!<strong>

**Neko: hasta la otra**

**Sachiko: proximamente la muerte de Natsumi en carteleras! seria genial! **


	4. Decesperación

**Gil: breves aclaraciones...**

**Tori: ahhh le 2º capitulo fue narrado, contado, dialogado lo que se****a; por parte del narrador 1**

**Joy: AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrador 1<strong>  
><em>

_HirotoxMidoriakwa (Interverción de Ulvida)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer paso: Decesperación<strong>

Era un dia gris para varias personas, se encontraban reunidas al rededor de dos tumbas, depocitando flores y arreglos de estas; mientras que algunos lloraban, otros se mantenian tristes y con la mirada nublada _ya se les habian adelantado 4 _en menos de un mes cuatro de sus mejores amigos habian partido dejandolos atras...

Midorikawa se encontraba apartado debajo de un arbol de cerezos; mirando desde lejos como de a poco sus amigos y conocidos se marchaban, hasta que quedaron Hiroto y Ulvida, observando ambas lapidas.

-siempre sera lo mismo-susurro al viento mientras algunas hojas bailaban con este hasta que llegaron hacia Hiroto y chocando contra este, se guiro para ver al peliverde sumido en sus pensamientos y en su soledad.

-Midoriakwa...-susurro.

-... eh? dijiste algo Hiroto-kun?-pregunto Ulvida.

-... Midorikawa esta muy solo-levanta la mano para luego moverla lentamente de un lado a otro haciendole señas al peliverde para que se acercara.

-...-el peliverde nota los gestos de su amigo, pero luego niega con la cabeza sin moverse de donde esta.

-Midorikawa-bajo la mano triste.

-... Hiroto... Midorikawa-sususrro Ulvida.

En el auto...

-...-Hiroto conducia callado.

-...-Ulvida en el aciento del coopiloto miraba hacia el exterior con la quijada teniada por su mano.

-...-mientras que Midorikawa sentado atras, solo queria llegar rapido para poder salir del horrible silencio incomodo.

Llegaron a la mansion en donde todos habitaban; no mas lo estaciono y Midorikawa salio del carro a toda prisa sorprendiendo a ambos jovenes... Entro en la mancion, subio las escaleras y se encerro en su habitacion.

_Es mucha carga para ti no?_ _pobre chico, esta solo y sin "nadie" _que dicion se puede tomar cuando te encunetras abatido?, tus mejores amigos no estan, ya que han pasado a mejor vida y el que te queda esta en el hospital sin reaccionar; que dolor mas grande. Llevar una carga tan pesada, le dificultava mucho la vida. La escuela, lidiar con que tu mejor "amigo" te reste importacia, por compartir tiempo con otra persona...

-Midorikawa-se escuchava una voz detras de la puerta-Midorikawa!-repetia una y otra vez mientras tocaba la puerta repetidas veces.

-...-adentro era un silencio sepulcral, parecia que nada de vida existiese en aquella zona.

-MIDORIKAWA!-se escucho otra voz.

-por que no habre la puerta?-hablo Suzuno que seguia incistente en tocar la puerta.

-no se que le pasa... MIDORIKAWA!-gritaba Nagumo.

-por que tanto escandalo?-llego Hiroto junto con Osamu y Ulvida.

-Midorikawa no a salido de su habitacion y ya lleva horas...-dijo Nagumo.

-son las 9 de la noche, se perdio el almuerzo y cena... y nos preocupa mucho-dijo Suzuno.

-eso no puede ser pocible-dijo Osamu sorprendido.

-MIDORIKAWA!-grito Hiroto y al instante pateo la puerta abriendola de golpe.

-no esta...-dijo Osamu entrando en la habitacion.

-a donde pudo haber ido a estas horas?-pregunto Ulvida.

Sobre la cama estaban un papel, Nagumo lo vio y tomandolo lo leyo en voz alta-_No esperen por mi-decia-_la nota. Hiroto se acerco y quitandole el papel a Nagumo lo leyo para luego arrugarlo con el puño; camino a la ventana, saco la cabeza mirando a todos lados a ver si podia encontrar o distinguir al fujitivo; lo cual no tubo mucho exito que se diga.

El resto de la noche fue un desvelo total... Nagumo y Suzuno estaban en una maraton de peliculas de terror, Osamu de la preocupacion por ser la primera vez que Midorikawa se escapaba no dejaba de dibujar la carra del faltante (ya llevava unos 50 dibujos O.o), Ulvida se tomaba te, tras, te; ya se habia acabado unas 3 cajas; mientras que Hiroto... caminaba en circulos en la sala desesperado por el peliverde.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando Midorikawa siguilosamente entro por la ventana de su habitacion-_todos estan dormidos-_penso estaba parado en el marco de la ventana. Cuando...

-Midorikawa-se escucho una voz, logro hacer que el mencionado se asustara y perdiera el valance terminando de cara al suelo.

-...auhhhh...-se sento mientras la luz se encendia.-Hiroto... -miro al que estava en la puerta.

-...-no le dijo nada solo se acerco a el. Tenia unas ojeras terribles, era seña que habia permanecido todo el tiempo en vela, se veia muy preocupado.

-estubiste depierto toda la noche-dijo Midorikawa mientras se levantava.

-...-Hiroto se acerco a el y empunjandolo sobre la cama.

-que te crees que haces?-dijo sorprendido mientras se encontraba tendido sobre la cama.

-... Midorikawa... por que te escapaste?-dijo serio.

-porque... fui a buscar... aaaaaa Kariya!-dijo mientras empujaba al mayor y escapaba de este.

-... si, claro... Kariya estaria despierto a estas horas-se paro para luego cruzarce de brazos

MIENTRAS...

-ahhhh...Shindo... Kariya... eso... duele-gemia de dolor.

-acostumbrate sempai-sonrio.

-... espera... ya casi...-hablo Shindo.

-no soportare mucho mas-susurro con los ojos entre-cerrados.

-aguanta-dijeron Shindo y Kariya.

-NO! ya no! ¬¬ quiero jugar Twister!-dijo para luego lograr salirse de la rosca y tirarce sobre la cama.

-pero-dijeron en unisono mientras seguian jugando.

-olvidenlo!-dijo mietras se ponia la sabana encima.

-esta bien-dijeron mientras se levantaban.

-... a mi tambien ya me pego sueño-bozteso Kariya mientras se estiraba y luego de subirse a la cama gateo un poco para llegar a la par de Kirino.

Este estaba acostado de lado, el menor llego y se acosto frente a el, levanto la mano del pelirosa y se acomodo junto a el, dandole la espalda pero pegando esta con el pecho del pelirrosa.

-...-Shindo s puso un tanto celoso de la situacion asi que apago la luz lo mas rapido posible y se acosto detras del pelirosa, topando su pecho con la espalda del pelirosa, mientras pasa sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de Kirino.

-chicos...-suspiro el de en medio.

-buenas noches!-dijeron los dos en unisono para luego darle un beso en cada mejilla haciendo sonrojar de sobremarera la pelirosa.

-... buenas noches...-dijo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE... en el comedor

-me cerro la puerta en la cara-Hiroto no podia sacarse esa escena de la cabeza.

-tu invadite su espacio-dijo Nagumo.

Aparece Midorikawa.

-... permiso-tomo una tostada y se marcho.

-woooo wooo! espera tu...-dijo Hiroto siguiendo al peliverde.

-esto se pondra bueno-dijo Nagumo mordiendo su pan.

MIENTRAS...

Midorikawa caminaba mientras terminaba su tostada, sabia que lo estaban siguiendo asi que apresuraba el paso a modo de que trotaba.

-ESPERA!-gritaba Hiroto.

-...-Midorikawa dejo de trotar para luego correr por los pasillo siendo perseguido por un incisistente Hiroto.

Midorikawa corria, estaba desesperado; a noche se habia escapado para ir a olvidar sus penas, tenia la edad? no le importaba, "el alcohol es la mejor forma de olvidar" se le venian a la mente las palabras de su difunto amigo Fudou. Cansado de que Hiroto lo siguiera se detubo en un pasillo sin salida, solo con una gran ventana.

-Midorikawa...-dijo Hiroto mientras se acercaba.-por que actuas asi?-dijo triste.

-... por que... -retrocedia-... olvidalo... munca entenderias...-dijo triste.

-olvidarlo?... Riiuji... -se acerco a el.

-no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre!-dijo exaltado, retorcedio y torpesandose con el marco de la ventana callo por esta.

-MIDORIKAWA!-grito Hiroto para luego correr y tomar la mano del mencionado, pero por la fuerza de gravedad fue arrastrado tambien abajo.

Ambos caian; Midorikawa unos centimetros mas abajo que Hiroto, pero este lo jalo hacia si-_espera! que estas haciendo!-_ lo abrazo protectoramente-_lo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo... protegerte... Riiuji... te quiero_- tratando de proteger su cuerpo de la caida de 10 m.-_Hiroto...-_ Calleron impactandose contra el suelo, Midorikawa sobre Hiroto, al caer de cabeza terminaron teniendo un derrame cerebral ocacionandoles la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: ese es el fin!<strong>

**Joy: hasta la otra**

**Gil: proximamente la muerte de Natsumi en carteleras! seria genial! **


End file.
